Malfoy and Grangers daughter?
by AmyJay1234
Summary: So after the war two people, who are supposed to hate each other, end up having a one night stand and forgetting about it. Well the female of this pair, Hermione Granger, couldn't forget when nine months later she had Draco Malfoys daughter. Alexia Jasmine Granger or Aj for short always wanted to meet her father. The night before her birthday she runs away and meets a weird blonde?
1. Chapter 1

"Mum?" I asked, looking up at my mother. She was looking at clothes that I really had no interest in. Like none.

"Yeah Aj?" She asked back, pushing her caramel curly locks behind her ear. I love her hair; I don't exactly have her hair, mine was more straight but with little wave and a dark blonde and brown colour. I have deep blue eyes that my mother loves; I must have got them from my father. I'm small and short, I hate being girly, I love Quidditch, my mother isn't too keen on it so I can only watch it on TV when she's asleep. I love my broom as well, I named her Darcy. She's a beautiful deep blue broom with yellow highlights everywhere. I ride over at the park so nobody knows. They all think I'm a freak because I'm home-schooled instead of going to school. I got my Hogwarts letter but mother told me to stay here. She got permission from the Ministry of Magic and began to teach me. So I never got in trouble for using magic in-between hours. Which sucks because I have no friends. I also love books. I'm sporty and all and I love people-well my mum and the old lady who lives next to us-, but I love learning as well. I have a favourite book. Hogwarts: A History. It's one of mother's favourites as well.

My name is Alexia Jasmine Granger but I prefer Aj, I live with my mum, and I don't know who my dad is. That's all I want for my birthday tomorrow, to know who he is and to meet him. But every time I bring him up my mum dismisses it. She busies herself. But today I wasn't backing down, I hate making her mad but I couldn't stand it. I had to know. My birthday is tomorrow. 20th of November is my birthday which would make today the nineteenth. I'm turning sixteen, I hate my birthday, and mother loves it.

"Can we go home?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers behind my back, it was a Friday afternoon so tomorrow is Saturday the time is ten past five so I have what?, Seven hours before my birthday then the whole day Saturday to find him. I flashed a smile and my mum nodded, we walked out of the muggle shop and down the street to our two bedroom apartment. It was enough for us two. We got inside and mum went to put away the groceries and clothes she bought today.

"Hey mama?" I called and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby?" She asked she always called me baby; I hated it so she did it on purpose. I filled with purple sports top and smooth out the crinkles that came straight back afterwards in my black cargo pants. I moved from foot to foot with my white volleys. I've only ever own muggle clothing, mother has a few robes but nothing really special.

"I have something I want for my birthday." I started off looking at her; she was sitting at on a kitchen stool her head in one hand, looking at me with a smile. I was going to feel terrible after this. She nodded for me to go on.

"I know that well, I want you to know that I'll always put you first, you'll always be number one to me." She looked at me, her expression confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ok Aj, it's now or never.

"I want to know who my father is." I said looking her in the eyes. I could feel my own blue eyes pleading with her to do so.

"Aj, we've been over th-"

"No mum, you have. I want to know. I need to know."

"Why?" She asked, standing up to walk to her room.

"It's like there's a piece missing from me. I, I, have this thing inside my head telling me that although I have everything I could want. There's just a something not there." I wasn't making sense.

"Aj, there nothing to know. It was a mistake. What I did was a mistake that should never have happened." She said firmly. I stopped walking at her words. I was a mistake.

"I'm a mistake?" I asked and she stopped. She turned to me and ran to me, pulling me into a hug.

"No. No, no, no, no. Of-" I shoved her off.

"But's that's basically what you just said. I'm a mistake." I said. I felt my body start shaking. The lights above us broke, so did the picture frames, my mother screamed.

"Alexia-"

"Just leave me alone!" With that I ran back to my room, shutting the door. I started packing everything into a purple beaded handbag mother had given me. I shoved clothes, books and my broom. Then I waited a while. I heard my mother's door shut and the lock click so snuck out my door and down the stairs. I then opened the front door and ran outside. It was at least seven o'clock, now and it was dark. I had my wand in my aqua green jacket pocket I had slipped on while waiting for mu- I mean mother to go into her room. I kept running. We had just moved here. I didn't know exactly where I was. It was a dark and quiet neighbourhood. I passed many houses, supermarkets, parks, the local primary school, high schools and a college. I passed the dance studio where I usually came to dance. I liked Quidditch but dancing is something I'm pretty good at, along with singing. I didn't do any ballet or anything, more hip hop and all that. I loved to sing, mother couldn't sing to save her own life. I wonder if my father could sing. I always put my thoughts to him. What's he like?

I'm not sure how long I was running. It had gotten darker. I looked at my watch. Nine thirty-eight. I was, wait. Where am I? I sat on the sidewalk and felt like crying. I was a mistake? Is that what she really thought of me? She didn't say directly that I was a mistake but it was close enough. I saw head lights in the distance. Crap, there was no way I was getting kidnapped. I ran into the bushes behind me. The vehicle came to a stop. I looked closer, it was a blue three decker bus. Wow, what the hell was it doing out here? I saw a young boy came of the bus. I didn't see his face.

"Hello?" The voice called, I crept back keeping as quiet as I could.

"It's okay to come out! We know your there!" He called, I froze, they knew I was here. I stood up and ran, I hear footsteps behind me and an arm grabbed me.

"It's ok. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. The bus is for runaway witches and wizards. I know you're a witch, otherwise we wouldn't be here." I relaxed afterwards and he let me go. I turned to see him. He had bleach blonde hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes.  
"Coming?" he asked and I nodded, following him back. I still had my travel bag/purse AKA my beaded bag as mother called it. We hopped on the bus and a guy was about to walk over until uh Blondie glared at him. I followed him to sit down. He sat down on bed. I stood there awkwardly. He looked at me.

"Are you going to sit down?" He asked and I sat next to him.

"What's your name?" I asked and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Forgotten already?" He asked and I shrugged. He sighed; I looked over to him again.

"Scorpius Malfoy, yours?" I guess it was only fair, his name for my name.

"Alexia Jasmine Granger, call me Aj." I said and he nodded. I looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't know why are you here?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on, I'll tell you why I'm here." I looked at him then back out the window.

"It's stupid." I said, he patted my back awkwardly.

"Don't touch me." I said and he removed his hand slowly.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, that way you feel more comfortable." He offered, he was very persistent so I nodded my head.

"My dad, Draco Malfoy won't let me go to school. Instead he gets me home-schooled and I hate it." I just want friends he said and I turned to him.

"I know how you feel. My Mum's the exact same. I hate it. All I want I to have friends and be able to learn from other experiences." He looked to me, his face softened.

"Is that why you ran away?" I shook my head, tears pricked my eyes. I wasn't one to cry but I was so frustrated. I swallowed the tears. No way was I letting this dork see me cry.

"No. My mother, Hermione Granger, she won't tell me who my father is. I just want to know. I've wanted to know for years. I wanted to know for my birthday tomorrow." I said, whispering the last line.

"Wanna come back to my house? My father can owl your mother to sort things out?" He asked and I nodded. The bus suddenly swerved, obviously to get back to Blondie's when Blondie himself went flying out of his seat. I started laughing and he sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"You are such a loser." I breathed out and laughed harder.

"Shut up!" He yelled, standing up and sitting down next to me.

After I had settled down from laughing I moved to one end of the bed and Blondie moved to the other.

"How old are you?" I asked, we had decided to play the question game.

"Fifteen, how old are you turning tomorrow?" I looked at.

"Fifteen, how come you came to find me?" He laughed and sighed.

"My father might be a horrible person so was my mother. That doesn't mean I am. I felt like it, you seemed scared." Was? His mother was? I was about to ask but then I remembered that it was his turn.

"Why are you home-schooled?"

"I really don't know. You?"

"Dunno." He said. He thought for a moment before asking his next question.

"Favourite colour?" Hm, it would have to be,

"A dark shade of blue, as well as yellow, and red, oh and orange not to bright. What's your favourite hobbies?"

"Easy, Quidditch." He said smirking.

"No way! I love Quidditch!" I exclaimed and he grinned at me.

"Yeah, how well can you play? What position?"

"I don't know how well I play, loner, remember? But my favourite position is seeker, yours?" We had a topic to talk about now. Quidditch.

"Same, my father was on the Quidditch team at school. He was seeker." I smiled.

"Is your mum any good at Quidditch?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, she hates it. I taught myself and found out about Quidditch from TV." I said smiling.

"I'll show you my Quidditch gear when we get to the Manor." I felt like screaming. I contained myself and smirked.

"You know, Blondie, you're not all that bad." He smirked back.

"I don't think we're loners anymore." He held out his hand and I shook it. His hand was warm. We shook and let go, wiping our hands on the bed afterwards. The bus stopped, it was a terrible ride. Blondie stood up and I followed, getting off the bus before the ugly guy could talk to us. Once I had got off, the bus whizzed pass and drove off. I looked over to the 'Manor'. It was huge, like massive!

"Wow." I said, Blondie just shrugged. I looked to my watch, it said ten-thirty pm. Everywhere it was black.

"Blondie, what's your father like?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He seems cold and cruel but he's a real softy to family. Don't worry if he acts like a bastard." I nodded, the gates opened and I quickly jogged to catch up with Scorpius.

"Can I call you Scorp? Or Scorpion?" He nodded.

"Either will do." I nodded. We got to the front door.

"Hey Aj?" He said and I turned to him.

"What?" I said, I want to go inside and see his house!

"Your eyes, their, you know what? Let's go inside!" He said and opened the door. It was beautiful inside.

"WHO'S THERE?" I heard a voice yell. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"YOUR MUM!" I shouted back and Scorp gave me a look that told me I was obviously insane.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" He hissed at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, it was fun though!" I said and he laughed.

"Scorpius, where have you been? And what is this?" He said pointing at me.

"I think you mean who." I said before Scorp could say anything. Blondie senior turned his glare over to me.

"Who are you?" He asked and I smirked.

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name without saying your own." I challenged and he looked at me before getting a smirk of his own.

"Draco Malfoy, call me Draco. Now introduce yourself." I looked at him. He was tall and looked to have muscles. He had blonde slick hair going everywhere and eye bags.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" I asked, walking up to him. He was wearing long black pants and a black button up shirt.

"What?" He asked when I was closer.

"Yep, you should get some sleep. It'll help." I finished with poking his eye bags lightly.

"Scorpius Malfoy, who is this?" He hissed at his son while I examined him.

"Her name is Aj, she was on the bus."

"What happened to your hair?" I asked as I reached up on my tip-toes and playing with his hair. I can see where Scorp got his height and muscles from. But he's still an ugly pig.

"Stop touching me." He hissed, slapping my hand and turning to face me.

"I hope my dad's not like you. You're mean and cruel. Just like Scorp said." I thought a moment.

"Let's go play Quidditch now!" I yelled and started running.

"Hurry up Scorp, I don't know where I'm going now do?" I yelled and he ran to catch up.

"By Mr Malfoy!" I yelled as I ran after Scorpius, still holding my beaded bag. I ran into someone.

"Hey! What was that for?" I cried and Scorp looked at me and grinned.

"You're too slow."

"You're too ugly! And do you see me complaining? No!" I stood up and smirked. Scorpius smiled at me and we walked into a room. It had head-gears and brooms everywhere!

"What type of broom do you want?" He asked grabbing his own broom, I think. It was black with green highlights going through the bristles.

"I have my own." I murmured going through my bag, there was too much, I was about to pull out my wand when I felt I finally got a grasp on it. I pulled my broom out, and heard Scorp whistle.

"Wow." He said and I grinned.

"Her name is Darcy." I said, I gave her to Scorpius to hold while I knelt down to pick up my beaded bag.

"My d-father was impressed by you." He said as he led me out to a field. He let out a snitch and we hovered next to each other, just watching the snitch for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"He has a stick stuck way to far up his ass." I commented with a shrug. Scorp laughed so I took the distraction and flew after the snitch.

"HEY!" I heard him yell and I laughed, my blonde locks fell out of the hair tie and I whipped my hair from my face.

"YOUT TOO SLOW, BLONDIE!" I yelled back and laughed, before seeing the snitch zoomed past and I concentrated, going after it. Scorp caught up and we were neck and neck.

"Finally caught up ugly?" I asked.

"Your good I'll give you that, shortie." The snitch stopped and stopped to the floor. We both stopped and hovered in the air.

"My father sent a spell to stop the snitch." He mumbled and I shrugged.

"He's selfish, we can have other fun." I said and dropped from my broom, hanging onto my broom like monkey bars. Scorp screamed and I laughed.

"BABY!" I yelled and jumped again hanging on by my feet.

"Aj, you're my best friend. Don't let me die." He said and copied me. He had no difficulty.

"It's fun till all the blood runs to your head." He paled, if it was possible. I laughed, but became serious.

"You called me your best friend!" I said and he brushed.

"More like an annoying little sister." He said and I laughed, jumping to hang on with my hands. Ugly copied.

"Scorpius what are you doing?" I voice called and we looked down to see Blondie senior looking up at us. We jumped back around to hang on by our arms and hands. We hovered down till we were standing on the ground.

"Blondie senior." I greeted with a smirk, Scorp covered his mouth to keep in his laughter. More like girly giggles.

"What's your name?" He asked a little softer and I looked at him, sighing. My hair fell in my face. I blew it out with my mouth.

"Alexia Jasmine, you can call me Aj." He looked at me funny for a moment.

"Aj, who's your father?" He asked and I laughed.

"Someone hopefully better looking than you." I smirked, combed my hair back with my fingers.

"Last name?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What is this? An interrogation?" His jaw clenched and his fists.

"Fine!" Sighing I decided to tell him before he attacked me.

"Granger." I said dully and he looked at. Eyes widened.

"Hermione's your mother?" He asked stupidly and I nodded.

"What about it?" I asked, my mother was a sore topic at the moment.

"Wh-What about you father?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She refuses to tell me." I shrugged and sighed.

"I should get home. She's probably worried sick." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Nice meeting, Ugly." Scorp smiled.

"You to, shortie." I hugged him, he hugged me back.

"I'm not that short." I smirked. I hopped on Darcy and was about to go before Blondie senior grabbed my hand.

"Stay here." He said firmly, his eye betrayed him though. His eyes begged me to stay. I flew a little higher and flipped upside down, hanging in by my feet. I lowered my head to his eye level.

"What's in it for me, old man?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"Finding out who your father is." He said and I leaned back, I was still upside down and looking at him, just from a distance.

"Not good enough old man. Try again." I said and he looked to be thinking.

"Alright, I'll let you stay with Scorpius. I'll talk to you mother, I'll tell you who your father is and I'll give you somewhere to sleep with a forever pass to see Scorpius."

"Tempting, but you're forgetting something." Giving me a confused look I answered him.

"I forever want to have food. Nice food." He nodded frantically.

"We have a deal."

"Good now get down before you fall."

"I would never fall." I said, grinning like an idiot.

"You might." He said smirking. I flew higher and dropped in the air. I heard a gasp and a yell but I only laughed at them when I was sitting upright on my broom. Blondie junior was standing there, looking at me in shock while Blondie senior looked worried, shocked and paler than usual. I jumped off Darcy and smirked.

"BEAT YOU INSIDE!" I yelled, running across the field, my long hair flying behind me. My giggles filling the air.


	2. Chapter 2

I had in fact beaten both Malfoy's inside. I was still running, upstairs and into a bedroom. A black bedroom, ew, no colour, evil presence. I took out my wand and gave it a flick. Everything turned into a shade of pink. The bead sheets were baby pink; the walls were hot pink, the closet another shade, the bathroom door I think it was? Yeah basically everything was pink.

"That's better." I said to myself. I wonder whose room this is. Oh well, its improvement.

"Next room!" I said again, to myself. Geez, I'm going mad. I ran to the next room and saw it the exact same. I flicked my room again and the room went all different shades of yellow. There was three more doors, three more colours.

Next door, light blue's, door after that, light greens, last door, light purples. I made sure to shut all the doors so that it would be a surprise to whoever opened the door next. I then ran back downstairs and opened another pair of big doors. I instantly felt pain; I have seen this room before. My mother's dream thingamabob. I should have found out what it's called. She was on the ground, her arm. The pains too much to handle so I run out. What the hell?

Oh well, I'll ask later, right now I need something to eat. Kitchen? Ok, let's have a look. I opened a door on the right and saw, well lots of little things on the floor running around in pillow cases.

"Oh my gosh your house elves!" I said aloud. They all stood still and turned to look at me. Oh yeah, I'm new here.

"Master Malfoy has demanded that you all take a uh, leave for three months or until called back" I commanded. They dropped everything they were holding.

"Why we should do this?" One asked and I turned a glare to um, him.

"Master Malfoy has demanded this happen. Are you going to ignore your master?" They all shook their heads and said 'No Miss.'

"Good. See you in three months." They all nodded and vanished with the click of their fingers.

"The kitchen is just as ugly as the bedrooms." I mumbled to myself and flicked my wand again. Instead of being the dull colours everything used to be, cupboards became white, the floor tiled, everything was shining and bright. Lovely. Ok, now to find something to eat.

I looked through all the cupboards. There was nothing good to eat.

"Where the hell is all the good food?" I complained aloud. I finally opened a cupboard. Which turned out to be a fridge, and found a packet of strawberries, yum, I picked up the packet an walked out of the kitchen, after eating two strawberries I finally started wondering where the hell Scorp was.

"SCORP! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, eating another strawberry afterwards.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled back. I looked around and saw a huge clock.

"NEAR A BIG CLOCK!" I yelled. I heard footsteps; Scorp had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about? Ugly." I asked he laughed, his face bright red.

"What did you do to my father's room?" He asked between laughs.

"Which colour is his room?" I asked, he laughed harder.

"P-pink!" I laughed along with him.

"Has he seen-"I was cut off by a uh "manly" scream. Scorp laughed along with me.

"We better go hide." Scorp said, I nodded and followed him as we ran through the hallways. He opened the door and we came to a library. It was huge, so we hid in the last aisle.

"That was a good one, shortie." He said and we laughed again.

"I know, Blondie." I said. Scorp frowned for a moment.

"You need a better nickname. You're forgetting that you're blonde as well." I frowned.

"I didn't think of that. I kind of just forgot your name and the name was the first thing I thought of." I said with a shrug, still frowning. I smirked, I have the perfect nickname.

"You're still ugly." I said, he gasped and laughed. I joined in. We were lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling. It was a starry night.

"Aj." Scorpius

"What?" I asked, not looking away from the sky.

"What's your mother like?" He asked, sighing aloud I closed my eyes.

"My mother, she's everything I could ever hope for. Sweet, kind beautiful, challenging, brave, smart, but she's also very stubborn." I mumbled quietly.

"You miss her?" He asked just as quietly. I nodded, and then remembered that he probably can't see me.

"Yeah, I've never been away from her, ever. Then, all this happened." We were whispering to each other now. Not that it mattered. We could still hear each other in this large silent room.

"What about you mother?" I asked. I kept my head to the stars. They were beautiful tonight. I heard Scorp breathe out and turned my head to his. He turned to look at me; a sad look graced his face.

"She died when I was young, maybe when I was two or three months old. Father doesn't talk about her much. They weren't in love, it was an arranged marriage, and she was really nasty as far as my father was concerned. Always dropping me." I patted him and grinned.

"No wonder you're so ugly." We laughed quietly. It was good to see him laughing, Scorpius didn't suit sad. I feel bad he couldn't have a mu-mother like mine.

"So, what colours your room?" I asked, he laughed a bit.

"Green, you can have the yellow room." He said, I laughed quietly.

"Thanks." We went silent. I wonder if they found out about the house elves. That should be fun.

"Do you want to go to school?" He asked after another minute.

"Yes." I said immediately, I have always wanted to.

"Same." I wonder what house we would be in. Wait, that reminds me.

"How does your father know my mother?" I asked. Scorp sat up, so I followed suit. We turned to face each other.

"I don't know." I believed him.

"Hey, Scorp. I should probably get home." I saw my wrist watch. Eleven-fifty three, pm. My birthday in seven minutes.

"Oh, yeah, come on. D-Father will show you to the door." I nodded. We stood up and started walking towards the door. I want to call my mother, mum and I can tell Scorp wanted to call Draco, father.

"Scorpius, tell anyone I said this, I will deny it and hate you for the rest of my life, ok?" He looked at me curiously.

"Fine, only because you called me by my name." He said after a minute, I rolled my eyes.

"You are an alright person and you shouldn't be afraid to call your father, dad. Ok?" I struggled with saying the nice words to him. It started to feel awkward.

"This never happened." I stated and walked through the doors. Scorpius appeared relieved, so we just dropped it.

"You're still ugly." I muttered under my breath, Scorp obviously heard me and pushed my shoulder. We laughed again. We stopped when we heard yelling.

"Where are they?!" I heard. I smiled a little, Scorpius turned to me.

"What have you done?" Scorp asked and I shrugged. We walked to the kitchen and saw Draco in the kitchen.

"Aj! What did you do to my house elves? And my bedroom?" He yelled to me. I shrugged.

"Your room was ugly and I sent you house elves on a three month leave." Draco shook his head.

"Why?" I heard him mutter over and over again. Oh my gosh, he's going mad.

"Uh, Draco?" I cringed at my voice. Sighing I looked at him, I'm not going to bother being nice.

"I need to go home. I'll be back if I have a spare day. Have fun, don't be such an ass all the time. Be nicer to ugly here or I will destroy you." I nodded my head to him.

"Ugly, you're annoying." I said, and pulled him down for a hug.

"Don't be so afraid of him. Call him dad." I whispered in his ear. I pulled out my broom and went to the front door.

"Wait you can't ride a broom at midnight!" Draco yelled. I looked down at my wrist watch. Eleven fifty-six pm.

"Not midnight yet." I yelled back. I saw Draco running to the door.

"Look I owled Her-uh your mother. She'll be here in a minute." Just as he finished I saw my mother in the distance. Oh crap, I'm so going to get yelled at. I hate being yelled at. Oh well, I'll just yell back.

"ALEXIA JASMINE GRANGER YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!" Or I could just run, yeah run away again isn't going to work.

"Oh crap." I mumbled, I turned to Scorp and he looked at me.

"Come on." He sighed walked towards my mother.

"Coming?" I asked Draco who stood there dumbstruck. He nodded and followed. I stopped and spun on my heel to face him.

"Hurt my mother in anyway and I will destroy you Draco Malfoy. I don't care if its feelings or whatever crap you decide to pull." I growled out. I turned back to my mother and calmed myself down. He looked to be a player type and I wasn't going to allow my mother to get hurt by this ugly ass of a person. HA, that can be hi new nickname.

"Hey." I said as I stood next to Scorpius.

"Come on, we're going home." Mother said and grabbed my arm, she started walking away, dragging me along.

"Leaving so soon, Granger?" I heard Draco ask. Mother stopped walking, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Thanks." I sarcastically said. Scorp came and helped me up.

"I think we should give them a moment." He said. I nodded and we backed away slowly. Mum-yes I was calling her mum now- and Draco had locked eyes. They seemed to be in some sort of a trance. We both ran off and hid behind a pillar. I know, privacy and all, but this is the most dramatic thing I've seen in ages! Apart from the time the old man across the road was stalking us. It was so creepy, like he was always outside the door and window, so we moved.

"Malfoy." My mum addressed him. They looked uncomfortable.

"So, Granger, that annoying brat, that turned my room pink and sent all my house elves on vacation, is yours?" Draco smirked once he finished. He took a few steps forward, mum stayed put.

"He better not do anything to her." I whispered to Scorp, Scorp laughed slightly.

"Your mum will probably be the one destroying him." We laughed quietly until we heard my mum starting to speak.

"Leave her alone. Look, I'm just going to take her home and this will all be over. Forget about her, you won't see her again." My mother said. I felt my heart break; I couldn't leave Scorp even if he was like an annoying big brother. Draco looked outraged.

"FORGET HER! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO FORGET HER! HERMIONE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMARTEST WITCH OF THIS AGE! YET HERE YOU ARE ASKING ME TO FORGET MY OWN-"Draco's yells at my mother were cut off by her own yells.

"NO DRACO! STOP! JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS. WHAT HAPPENED WAS A MISTAKE! LEAVE IT BE!"

"Scorpius I think we should leave." I said, I turned and ran before he could answer. Do they think I'm stupid? I'm not, they, oh gosh. Scorp can't be my, but that would mean, no.

"Aj! Wait!" Scorpius called. I stopped in and empty field. It wasn't the field we were in playing Quidditch. This was full of trees and grass. There didn't appear to be enough trees to be called a forest? Wait stop, more important thoughts.

"Aj! What the hell?" He asked as he caught up. I started pacing around. I could hear Scorpius calming his own breathing.

'It makes sense why she didn't want me to know. I mean he's an evil guy and you're..." I trailed off.

"Aj, what's wrong? You call me Scorpius, which you've never done. It's usually Scorp or ugly, which is kind of weird. But now you're scaring me and it would be great if you told me what's wrong because it obviously involves me and my father, which mean it involves your mother because she was there. So are you going-"

"Ugly! Shut-up! You're rambling." I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. I smacked my forehead.

"I've figure everything out." I said. Scorp raised an eyebrow, his lips in a thin line.

"What have you figured out?" He asked and I took a deep breathe.

"Well, do you want the long story? Or the short simple story?" I asked, he thought it over.

"Short simple story." I nodded.

"You're my half-brother, our parents had sex by mistake and surprise, surprise my mum freaked when she found out she was pregnant and hid me away." I said bluntly. Scorp's eyes widened.

"I- how? Wait how can they have sex 'accidently?'" He asked I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Drunk, depressed, I don't know." I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Why wouldn't they say something?" He asked and I shrugged.

'Wait, how did you figure it out?" He asked, I felt tears prick my eyes and blinked them away.

"My mother, said mistake. Our argument before, she basically called me a mistake. She said mistake again." I hugged Scorp.

"It's alright, little sis." He said, comforting me. I held back the tears.

"You're still ugly." Was all I said, Scorpius laughed and let go.

"Way to ruin a moment, shortie." We laughed. I looked to my wrist watch. It was past midnight.

"Happy birthday to me." I mumbled, I didn't mean for Scorp to hear, but he did.

"Happy Birthday, shortie." I hit his arm.

"Shut it ugly. Look, your father doesn't know that it's my birthday. I'd like to keep it that way." I snapped at Scorp. He just smirked.

"OUR father." He emphasized the word OUR. Great, I'm related to a complete idiot.

"Ugh, fine." I said and yawned.

"Want some coffee?" He asked. I felt my eyes widen. Mum never let me have coffee after last time.

"You're going to give me coffee?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." Scorp said just as slow.

"Well then let's go!" I said as I ran back the way I came and towards the house. We passed our, uh, the adults and rushed inside to the kitchen.

"Are you even allowed coffee?" Asked Scorp.

"Does it matter?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow. He smirked he took out the coffee and started making two cups each. He was going very slowly. Extremely slow, why is he going this slowly?

"Hurry up!" I said, my patience wearing thin. I started tapping my foot, and tapping my neon pink nails on the kitchen bench.

"Ok, ok. Here, done." He said, we clinked cups and sculled down the coffee. It was very strong, I could already feel the caffeine surging through my veins and waking me up.

"What do we do now?" I asked once we were both done. Scorpius shrugged.

"You're the birthday g-"He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. We ran outside to see the, uh, adults, firing spells at each other. We looked at each other and pulled out our wands.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" We yelled at the grown-ups. They both froze so we dragged them inside and into the dining area.

"Do you have an rope?" I asked Scorp. He thought for a moment before nodding and running off. He came back with two ropes and handed me one. Scorpius tied up Draco while I tied up my mum. We un-did the spell. They're bodies relaxed, they both glared at us, they started yelling at us.

"SHUT-UP!" I yelled, they went silent and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Now, you will only speak when spoken to. Ok? I don't want any trouble." They both nodded.

"Ok, so here's what we have so far. You two had sex about sixteen years and nine months ago which lead to my mum becoming prego, ran away gave birth to me. We both never went to school for some unfair reason even though we want to. You two" I paused to pint at both of them.

"You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met. You two are also ruining my birthday. Therefore you two are staying here tied up until the end of my birthday. When it is over you will apologize to both of us and make us delicious food that neither of you can eat. Understood?" They're jaws dropped slightly. I walked over and grabbed their wands.

"You won't need these." I said and passed them to Scorpius.

"See you tomorrow." I said waving as we walked out. We decided to go outside and watch the stars. We were lying on the roof.

"Ugly, what's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know. You and your mum are probably going to move in." I thought about how he said your mum.

"You know, ugly, she can be your mum as well." I said. I heard Scorpius gasp so I turned my gaze off the stars and to him.

"She-, I mean, why? I have, had." I saw tears form in his eyes. I hugged him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, she will accept you in every way possible. You're my bro." I said and patted his head. He calms down and sits up, smiling a little.

"Than-"

"You're still ugly." I interrupted. He glared at me.

'You always have to ruin a moment, don't you?" I nodded and we looked up at the sky.

"You know, you can call dad, dad. He probably won't mind. Dad will probably enjoy it." I froze and nodded. Scorpius probably didn't see.

"I know what I want to do today." I stated. Scorp hummed to let me know he was listening.

"I want to go to the non-muggle shops and meet wizards and witches and then but wizardly objects." I stated. Scorpius shot up and looked at me, blocking my view of the stars.

"Are you serious?" He asked slowly. I nodded and pushed him back.

"Have you ever been?" I asked.

"No, f-dad would never let me."

"Well, he won't have to know…" I trailed off and let him think about it. He locked eyes with me,

"What if people recognize us?" I shrug my shoulders.

"We've been locked away for years. I doubt anyone will." Scorp nodded and smiled.

"Ok." We got down off the roof and walked into the house. I quickly did a cleansing spell and went to the mirror hanging on the wall I put my hair into a loose pony tail. Scorp cam over in muggle clothing and we walked to the fire place.

"We look like any other ordinary muggle-born witch and wizard." Scorpius stated, I rolled my eyes, I already know that but I wasn't about to go and argue with him.

"Do you know how to travel by floo?" He asked, I shook my head and answered.

"No, but I read about it in quite a few books." Scorpius just nodded.

"So you'll be alright going first?" He asked, seriousness coloured his words, I nodded and stepped forward. Taking a handful of an ashy substance I stepped inside the fireplace.

"Scorp, when I leave, repeat exactly what I said and copy exactly what I did. It'll probably be loud so our, uh the adults will know what were up to." He nodded and smiled.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I yelled and dropped the ashes and got engulfed in a green fire that didn't burn. I stepped away from the fireplace.

This place is amazing!

Ugly better get here soon or I'm leaving without him.


End file.
